The Purest Rose
by Danni Kuran
Summary: *THOR 2 SPOILERS* Sigyn is sitting in the rose garden as she remembers the last few days before Loki's 'death'.


***THOR 2 SPOILERS IN THIS FIC***

**Hello Everyone!**

**So I was reading some Thor 2 fanfictions and I decided to do another one with Loki, but this time it would be with Sigyn. **

**For those of you who don't already know, Sigyn is Loki's wife in the comics and this oneshot deals with how she is feeling and how she was told about Loki's 'death'.**

**It's mainly just her reminiscing the old memories she shared with Loki.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

Sigyn sat by the rose garden of the palace and delicately removed the thorns from one of the roses she'd picked just like Loki used to do for her. They used to walk through the gardens and pick flowers and laugh and talk and sometimes Loki would change the colour of the roses from red to white, Sigyn's favourite. He would always say that the white of the rose almost matched the purity of her.

This was before it all happened; this was before Loki tried to destroy Jotunheim and take over Midgard. Now he was gone forever and Sigyn never went to see him in the dungeons when he was still alive. She regretted it terribly. She was too afraid to face him, to face what he'd become. She wanted to tell him that no matter what he did, she still loved him. She wanted to tell him that everything would be okay, but she was sure that he'd heard enough of that from Frigga already and she doubted he'd take too kindly to being told it again.

_"My white rose, so pure, untainted."_ Loki's words echoed through her mind from the last time they'd spent time together in the gardens. It had been so long ago and it grew harder and harder to puck up the courage to see him with each passing day.

* * *

The first time Sigyn had tried to see him was the day of his trial, but she was denied entrance into the Throne Room. The second was a few days after he had been thrown into the dungeons. She'd wanted to give him time to calm down and settle, but when she went down to see him after so long she ended up leaving as soon as she saw him speaking with Frigga in his cell. The Queen had more right to visit him than Sigyn did, so she waited another week.

* * *

The third and final time she had tried to visit him, she was halfway to the dungeons when dozens of guards pushed past her, some of them telling her to turn back. When Sigyn refused, a pair of those guards escorted her away from the dungeons and into the chambers she used to share with Loki before he fell into the abyss. They told her that she would be safe there and to remain there until instructed otherwise. She remained seated on their bed until she saw a big, black thing in the sky. She had no idea what it should be called; it looked like some sort of distorted space ship. She had run to the window to get a closer look of what was happening when she noticed elves jumping from it and sliding down on ropes. The elves were armed and they fought the Asgardian guards to the death.

Sigyn held back a scream and as she went to back away from the window she hit something. Turning around she had noticed an elf standing there, smiling evilly down at her. Before Sigyn could do anything, she felt a hard smack on her head and then a strange tingling feeling before darkness took over her senses.

By the time she had awoken in the healing rooms, there were at least a hundred people – both guards and commonfolk – being treated by Eir and her nurses. When Eir had noticed Sigyn was awake she had rushed over to her and told her what had happened. An elf had snuck into her chambers while she was distracted and attacked her. Sigyn was knocked out before the guards came storming in. Only one of the two guards who came to her rescue had survived.

"And what of Loki?" Sigyn remembered asking in a worried tone.

"He has disappeared with both Thor and his mortal lover." Eir had told her. Sigyn had no idea how long she had been unconscious for. Hours, days, weeks… Long enough for Loki to leave without her, it seemed. Sigyn had only hoped that he was safe and unharmed, no matter how much it hurt that he'd left her alone and unguarded.

* * *

Days later, after the battle with Malekeith, Thor had returned to talk with the All-Father. Before he returned to Earth to be with his human lover, he had spoken to Sigyn and told her that his father wished to speak with her.

The conversation with the All-Father was very brief. He had told her that she needn't bow before him, only that she must listen. He told her the obvious things; that they had won the battle, that Thor had been forgiven for his treason and that he was with Jane, who Sigyn guessed was the name of the mortal woman. He also told her that Loki would not be returning.

"Oh," She asked. "Is he alright? Is he staying in Midgard with Thor, does he want me to go too?"

"That is not what I meant, Lady Sigyn," The All-Father spoke. "Loki is dead."

* * *

_Loki is dead._

_Loki is dead._

_Loki is dead._

Those words had haunted Sigyn for weeks. They were with her always, and so was the All-Father. He had requested that she dine with him three times a day and he even asked her to go riding with him. She assumed that it was because they had both lost those they loved. She lost Loki and the All-Father had lost his dearly beloved wife and Queen. A single tear slid down her cheek. Perhaps they could grieve together?


End file.
